Never had a dream come true
by X3-teddybearismine-X3
Summary: sasusaku one-shot


Never had a dream come true

Sakura was walking home from a rough day at work. She was walking in the snow _alone_. She felt in her pocket her cell phone vibrated, it was a text message from Ino her BFF saying '_hey Sakura me and the others r going to the club and Naruto said he had someone he wanted us to meet I hope it's a hot guy so be at THE club at 8 k?_' Sakura sighed because she knew they were going to hook her up with some guy she hates. You see Sakura never been in love and thought she never will. '_Ok I'll meet u guys there bye_' Sakura texted back. 'This is going to be a LOOOONG night' she thought to herself.

At the club 8pm

"*sigh* Where is SHE AND NARUTO AND HIS FRIEND???!!!" Ino asked worriedly. "Don't worry she'll come and Naruto wouldn't miss this." Tenten said trying to calm Ino down. The door opened and Naruto came in with a new looking HOT friend.

With Sakura 7:45pm

"OH NO I'M LATE!!!" Sakura screamed to herself.

She drove fast as she could trying not to get caught and yelled at by people in the other cars.

8:05pm

"OMG"

"WOW"

"Look at HIM he's a HOTTIE"

"HEY U WANNA DRINK WITH ME HANDSOME" comments the girls are asking the newcomer.

"OI NARUTO OVER HERE" Ino yelled over the crowded girls.

"Come on teme" (a/n: aw I gave it away):

"Hn" Sasuke (no duh) replied

They went over to Ino's table

Ino asked "So Naruto who's your friend"

"Hold it where's Sakura?"

"Right here sorry I'm la-WOW O.O" Sakura looked at Sasuke

Sasuke looked back at her and almost did the same but hide his emotions because he thought it would be another fan girl.

Then the song: Never Had a Dream Come True came on and these r the people that asked who

Shika/Ino

Naruto/Hinata

Neji/Tenten

Kiba/Shino/Lee all sat alone

Sakura and Sasuke r bored so Sakura just asked Sasuke straight out sorta

"Um Sasuke do you you know want to dance?"

"Hn whatever" with that Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands and pulled her close and both of them enjoyed the lovely music that was playing for them

"Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with tiiiiiiime

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could been out or might have been

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I moved on you'll always still my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter love takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should be now or neither been

Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never have a dream come true

Till that day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where love takes me to

A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills me head

(Yes you will, say you will you know you will, baby)

You'll always be the one I know

(I'll never forget)

There's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing

No matter how I try and try

I just can't say goodbye

No no no no

I never had a dream come true

Till that day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where love takes me to

A part of me will always be

A part of me will always be with you…"

The song was over and everybody parted and danced crazily but Sasuke and Sakura didn't let go of each other but then Sasuke asked "Why don't we head back home?"

"Sure" replied by Sakura

And they had an awesome night and now going out as boyfriend and girlfriend.

This was a dream come true for Sakura every since Sasuke came in her life all thanks to Naruto lol XD.

I wanted to do a one-shot b/c I was bored and got nothing else to do except hear my dad talk blah blah blah blah blah and b/c I really like the song Never Had a Dream Come True by: S Club 7


End file.
